Forbidden Love
by slytherinjunkie2014
Summary: Draco loves Hermione, but he can't let anyone know. Does he do the right thing, and tell Hermione, or let his peers over shadow his love for her? NOTE: This is set during the Chamber of Secrets so parts from the book/movie will be in here (Minor parts such as conversations, etc).
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Draco looked down the dark corridors of the hallway that lead to the Slytherin common room. Only a faint pool of light was stretched throughout the old, rustic hallways that had stood there for hundreds of years. He could hear the sounds of scurrying mice being chased by a cat. Probably by that flithy mudblood's cat, he thought. Hermione, the only girl that stayed on his mind. No matter how hard he tried to hate her, he knew he couldn't. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever saw. Many of the Slytherin girls looked like neanderthals. He began to walk down the hallway, making a quiet pace, because it was almost bedtime. He was going to take a late night bath. He had a dream about Hermione. In the dream, she kissed him. He wished it was true, but his peers would never allow it, but most importantly, neither would his father. Draco sighed, slicked back his hair and cursed, wishing he was a 3rd or 4th year, instead of a 2nd year, so he could get away with more things, such as going to the bath 15 minutes before bedtime. He would be sent back to the common room if he was caught. He walked through the halls with stealth, making it to bath slowly but surely, with one thing on his mind. Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

Ch. 2

The Invitation

Draco was laying quietly on his bed, reading some old potion book that his father had bought for him over the summer so he could study up. Potions was never really Draco's favorite class, even though most Slytherin's love potion's class. Draco flung the book with force toward the closet. It hit the floor with a THUMP and twirled, twisted and flipped into the bottom of the small space of closet. Draco lifeted himself from his messy bed, ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. It had been 4 days since his dream of Hermione, and he simply could not quit thinking about it. He heard footsteps running along the corridor floor outside. "Must be dinner time," he thought. He slipped on his dark robe, checked himself in the mirror, noticing a small hair out of place. He quickly fixed it and started for the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a hanger move in the closet. He stared at it for a moment, started for it, and stopped. "No, it's nothing." When he turned around, he saw a letter laying on the floor, by the door as if someone slipped it through the crack at the bottom. He picked it up, opened it, and began to read it.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

You are invited to a special event in 1 week, down by the entrance at the forbidden forest. The even will start at 10pm. Don't be late, and do not bring anyone from Slytherin House with you.

Sincerely,

Anonymous


	3. Chapter 3: The Screams

The Screams

Draco scribbled something down on a piece of paper, something that was troubling his mind, something he hoped to ease his self inflicted tension. It was 2 simple sentences; so simple, yet dangerous for others to know.

I love Hermione. She is my one true love.

Sure, it could be puppy love, but no, Draco didn't feel this way, he felt serious about it. He knew there was something extra, something more to it. Draco heard a clock ticking somewhere in the distance. He then knew where he was, and what he was doing. He was taking a potion's test of all things. He guessed on nearly every question, except the most easiest one. He wrote his name on it, and gave it to Snape. "Draco, I'm ashamed. This is terrible. Maybe you should refer to page 394 more often?" Snape said looking dismal. "Sorry, Professor. A lot has been on my mind these days, I just ca-" Snape cut him off. "No. No excuses from you. This is ridiculous behavior that I will not tolerate. Any more of this pathetic test taking and I will have you report to detention for tutoting, and I will also inform your father. You don't want that do you?" Snape said while raising his brow. "No, sir. I wish to get my grades up, and be a better pupil." Draco had a look of shame. Strange for a boy with such wits, looked extremely pitiful. "Better Draco. Now, I want you to take a makeup quiz from last week for when you were in detention for going to the bath late." Draco heard the snickering of his classmates, including that stupid Potter. "Draco, I expect you to have this in to me by 9 O'clock sharp tonight. No exceptions. Go to your seat." Snape handed Draco the quiz. Draco sat at his chair for about 15 minutes thinking about things. The bell rang eventually, and he left.

Later that night...

Draco finished the last question on his quiz while his was walking toward Snape's room. He walked through an isolated hallway with one torch for light. This made Draco feel uneased as there had been rumors that bad things were at Hogwarts this year. As he was walking down the hallway, he heard a faint scream. He ran down the hallway toward the screams. As he turned the corner, he saw many of the students and faculty staring at the walls. He brushed past them to get a good look. On the wall was Mr. Filch's cat, Ms. Norris, hanging in a transe like state. "Except you three," He heard Dumbledore say. He then realized that he was talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione... He then turned and walked with the rest of the group. He turned to look at Hermione once more, and noticed her staring. She qucikly turned her gaze to Dumbledore. He turned and went back to Snape's room to slide the quiz under his door for him to receive later.


	4. Chapter 4: The Whisper

The Whisper

Draco awoke on a crisp, cool morning with the sun shining through his drapes casting an orange glow upon his eyes, causing him to stir in his bed. "Stupid sun," he whispered to himself. "Tonight's the night of the invitation", he thought. He flipped the comforter off of him, stood up, and walked toward the closet to put on his robe and head down for breakfast. He had a nervous pit in his stomach, as if something bad was going to happen today. He quickly tossed the thought out of his mind and put on his robe. He looked out the window towards the lake, watching it as the waves splashed on the land. He turned and walked to the Great Hall.

Later that day...

It was nearing night time and Draco was growing weary. He paced back and forth in his room. He looked at the clock. 8:24pm. He began to walk to the front doors. Getting out of Hogwart's this late was going to be a big problem. He would have to sneak through the window, or through small door somewhere. Draco went throug a secret passage that led through the Slytherin common room closet space. As he was walking through it, he heard a small wimper. "Hello?" he asked. "Help me..." the voice beckoned. He walked closer. "Help me or she'll die..." It had a creepy tone to it. "Help me... Or she'll be next!" This frightened Draco. "All Slytherin's must come to the greeting room in the main dormatory for an hour long mandatory meeting!" the slytherin head boy yelled. Draco cursed himself for not leaving earlier, but he knew that would've got him in trouble. Whoever wanted to meet him would have to do it another time. He quickly walked back to the commons room to get away from whatever voice that was.


End file.
